


As He Said Goodbye

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hardest thing to do is letting go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As He Said Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** As He Said Goodbye  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rupert Giles (implied Giles/Buffy)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13 (for character death)  
>  **Word Count:** 206  
>  **Summary:** The hardest thing to do is letting go.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day Thirteen](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1317871.html) at 1_million_words  
>  for this picture [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/542002/542002_original.jpg)

Giles wanted to fall to his knees beside Buffy and beg her to come back but he knew it was too late she had already left the world, left him. _How was he supposed to go on? The world would be too bleak without her in it._

Tears stung his eyes as he stared down at her lifeless body. God, how he loved her. _No, he loves her still._ He refused to think about her in the past tense just as he refused to put a label on his love for her. His love transcended that of a watcher for his slayer, a father for a child, and even a man for a woman. _He simply loves her._

For a brief moment he couldn’t stop a thought from crossing his mind one he knew better than to let take root. There was a way to bring her back. His breath caught in his throat. But it was dark magic and it would ask a price one he knew beyond a shadow of doubt Buffy would never want him to pay not even for her.

So he did the only thing he could do... 

He let the tears fall unchecked down his cheeks as he said goodbye.


End file.
